The Strange Paintings of Kory Anders
by PetalEmily
Summary: Why is there an emerald eyed lady standing outside my house with a bowl of uneaten cereal and mysterious covered objects? Warning: Future!Titans, includes an OC as Raven's daughter, and a slightly mental Starfire.


**authors note: **THIS IS NOT AU! This is a future fic where, in the future, Starfire leaves the titans (it was actually said that she left the titans in the series guys) and the Titans end up dying in battle. Starfire visits Raven's daughter, who's name is Celestine. TA freaking DA.

**rated K+ **

* * *

1; The Strange Lady With Cereal

I awoke yet again in my little asylum of a home, the silvery walls bound me with my mother's last curse. She'd set a spell around this house that I had not figured out how to break, one meant to protect and savor my precious light. Instead I now sat inside myself, lonely and isolated, still mourning over the death of a mother I hadn't gotten to bury. I wanted so to run around with my mother and father, play with them in the yard, to simply feel dewy grass against my cold feet. Sadly, to no prevail. I'd cried for years outside, wishing for a pointless dream that perhaps they'd come back today. I now stared at my skinny pale arms, visible traces of white scars still evident. In violent temper tantrums, caused by my juvenile mind to young to process the cold hard truth of death, I'd often ended up bruised and shattered. Sighing, I realized that I would have to get up now. I climbed out of bed and cold hit me like a brick wall, however I just walked through it, my heartbeat slow and metallic. I remained stoic even though bitter pains shot up my body every time I moved. Moving around was an unavoidable evil that I, just as any other person, would have to deal with. Complaining was trivial, as there was no one around to give into my needy whines. I stared longingly at the window, it's glass frozen over slightly from the early morning air. I wanted so badly to shatter the window and jump out, running away from this damned home. But I remained calm, slowly limping over to the window. Opening the window was harder than normal, considering the frozen atmosphere outside had forced ice crystals into the edges of the glass. However, after little difficulty, I was able to push open the window.

I was expecting to see the same old thing, a barley visible reminder of the force field blocking me from the world, and layers of unpigmented snow that I had learned to deviate away from any good memories. Snow was just fine unless it was everyday of the year, as the force field blocked any other weather. It always snowed, and it was always cold.

However, today I stared out into the achromatic wonderland until a pair of emerald eyes met mine. I jumped back slightly, the face of another human surprising me much more than it should have. I stared at the strange lady for a moment. She had long scarlet hair coming down to her waist, it had the possibility of beauty yet instead it was mangled and tarnished as though she didn't care enough about her own appearance, then again I suppose I didn't look any better. She held a couple mysterious covered objects under one arm, and in a tan hand she held a bowl of uneaten cereal. It was a rather strange sight, more so for me considering how I had not seen another human in such a long time, and this lady was obviously not a normal human.

I got knocked out of my racing thoughts by the woman suddenly floating, her hair lighting up behind her like fire as she flew closer to my open window. I realized then that I should close the window, after all if a mysterious stranger comes flying to an open window any normal person would shut the window harshly in their face. But I was frozen in shock, the frigid pain in my body suddenly numbing. For one moment I felt nothing but my heart beat ring through my ears like banging drums in a marching band.

The woman may fly gracefully through the air, but her landings needed a little work. She tumbled through the window, falling onto my floor. She laughed slightly, her hair covering her bronze face giving her the look of a rather yandere young girl. But her laugh differed with her threatening looks, as it was pure and free. She still hadn't spilled the cereal, that stayed content in it's bowl.

"Hey Celestine, want some cereal?"

* * *

**ending note: **chapter two will be up soon ^-^


End file.
